


Мастерица добрых дел

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: я работаю с людьми: я их хороню (с)
Relationships: Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Kudos: 3





	Мастерица добрых дел

У Рифул небольшой дом, без сеней и с крохотными оконцами, полная кладовая сушеных грибов и десяток кур, загадивших весь задний двор. У Рифул одно выходное платье – мачехино, слишком широкое в талии, отвисающее на груди, темно-синее.

У Рифул ровная, будто под дощечку, челка и волосы всегда в тугой косе, к щекам не липнет загар, зато на пальцах мозоли и руки до самых плеч позолочены солнцем: не работать же спустя рукава.

С Рифул уважительно здоровается староста – тех пор, как она сбросила ему четверть цены на теще.

Вот только никто не сватает: больно жуткая девка, даже в парадном платье. Тощая, плоская, и вдруг, бывает, как улыбнется – мороз по коже. Ну, и приданое сомнительное, конечно. Кому нужна ветхая изба и грибы эти горькие?

Но и это не главное, есть ведь еще кое-что.

У Рифул – семейное дело. Она и челку себе стрижет под ту же дощечку, которой отмеряет длину гробов.

* * *

У батюшки она была поздняя, единственная дочь, а матушка умерла в родах. Батюшка, к чести его, долго убивался, а потом таки женился во второй раз. Мачеха была так себе – одинокая вдовушка, порядочная дрянь. Бить не била, но и любви к падчерице у нее особой не было. И вечно нос задерет, будто не жена гробовщика, а графиня какая-то драная. Слава богу, хоть общих детей у них с отцом не случилось.

Такая вот история, сотни их. Рифул не плачет.

Батюшка учил ее счету, потому что деньги, а письму не учил. Он, гробовщик, могильными плитами не занимался, и руны ему были без надобности. Вообще-то батюшка хотел выдать Рифул замуж за городского, почитая любое ремесло предприятием куда более выгодным, нежели земледелие. Тут, смешно сказать, дочка его мнение разделяла: целыми днями крутилась в мастерской. Он ее не прогонял, приятно же. Подай, принеси, придержи. А потом увидел, что ее маленькие ручки и с рубанком управляются, и с молотком, и с пилой – вроде понарошку, сил-то никаких, а засмотришься. И говорит малявка неглупо: о породах дерева и о том, как клиньями распилить ствол без пилы, а вовсе даже не о куклах и нарядах.

А может, была Рифул при батюшке все время оттого, что с ней никто не водился. Как идет по улице – кто-нибудь нет-нет да и вылезет на плетень:

– Упыриха! Упыриха!

Это потому, что однажды умер богатый старик, и батюшка всю ночь делал для него гроб из вишневого дерева – как будто не все равно, в чем лежать. Ну, и не уследил или, может, думал, что дочка уже в дом ушла, словом, нехорошо получилось: Рифул заснула в готовом гробу подешевле. Надо ж было отцу его лежать оставить. Само собой вышло.

А утром прибежал внук того старика узнать, что да как, и увидел, как дочка гробовщика, сонно потирая глаза, выбирается из домовины.

Ох и ору было. С тех пор с Рифул никто и не дружит.

* * *

У Рифул сильные руки – крепкие, будто железные. Оно и понятно, с ее-то работой. Стучи, строгай да пили.

Правда, про доски – необработанные, ясно, – она потихоньку договорилась с плотником: самой почти никак. И ему заработок, и ей выгодней.

Все дело в том, что батюшка пропал лет пять назад весной. Пошел в лес по первые грибы – и как не было. День, два, неделя. Мужики поискали немного – как в воду канул. Ну, они и плюнули. А Рифул все ходила, сцепив зубы, выискивала эти треклятые грибы: может, хоть тело найдется?

Только никаких грибов не было: сухая выдалась весна.

С тех пор она их каждый год собирает, по старой памяти. Могла бы продавать, но народ больно уж суеверный.

* * *

– Упыриха, тьфу, – сплевывает столетняя карга у калитки. – Ведьма!

Рифул окидывает противную бабку взглядом, будто снимает мерку. Ну, на эту у нее уже готовый есть, из дешевых: родственники точно не расщедрятся.

– Вот тебе куда надо было пойти, девка, в серебряные ведьмы! – шамкает старуха. Рифул наконец замечает в конце разъезженной, грязной улицы белый женский силуэт и холодеет.

Ну уж дудки.

Она потихоньку сворачивает в переулок, идет медленно и чинно, широко улыбаясь («Шу-шу-шу, гробовщица, шу-шу-шу, упыриха, что за дело такое для порядочной девки?»), но на своей улице таки срывается на бег.

Ноги у Рифул быстрее, башмаки мягкие – точно по ступне, от городского мастера. Подарок взамен потерянным.

Рифул запирается в доме на засов, тяжело дышит, привалившись к двери, будто неслась от самой рыночной площади. Так и улыбается, как юродивая.

А вот дудки! Дудки им! Йому лысого!

Все дело в том, что, спустя месяцок после того, как пропал батюшка, мачеха хотела продать Рифул черноробым. Как в страшной сказке: а какая девочка будет себя плохо вести и не станет подметать полы да мыть посуду, за той придет Черный Человек и сделает из нее чудовище.

Только Рифул все быстро скумекала: доходу никакого, ребенок на шее, даром что ремеслу обучен – кто в здравом уме закажет гроб у девки-недоросли? А мачехе всегда хотелось веселой жизни. Чтобы, значит, базары, да беседы, да ярмарки. А черноробые рыщут, ищут девчонок, платят за штуку по два десятка берас – выгодное дело.

В общем, однажды мачеха пошла стирать за излучину, чтобы, значит, никто из крестьянских дур не видел, как она, большая госпожа, нежными ручками свое исподнее трет, и утопилась. Плавать она не умела, да и как ты выплывешь в этих юбках с оборками?

А Рифул в то время в мастерской так остервенело стучала молотком – все соседи слышали. И убивалась потом по мачехе, когда тело выловили, словно по родной. «Надо же, и у упырихи сердце не каменное», – так тетки шептались. Молочко даже разок принесли.

* * *

Как пришел черноробый, Рифул была готова: пошла вместе со всеми на рыночную площадь, раз уж позвали, только припрятала молоток в рукаве. Мало ли что.

Ну, черноробый по заведенному в последние годы порядку: нет ли у вас, добрые люди, сирот женского полу, мы бы им дали кров и заботу. И что-то там еще про благое дело – кто его знает, какое.

А кто-то возьми да и вякни:

– Да вон же, чернявая Рифулка!

И расступились перед ней, сволочи. У Черного полрожи тряпкой закрыто – не поймешь, рад он или не рад такому вот приобретению.

А староста посмотрел строго и говорит:

– Нет уж, уважаемый, это наша гробовщица, мы за нее общиной отвечаем.

Черный ни с чем и ушел.

А староста подцепил Рифул под локоть и шепчет на ухо:

– Слышь, упыриха, как теща моя преставится, скинешь пяток берас?

Все ведь село видело, как Рифул мачехе гроб мастерила. На славу вышел – будто для какой графини драной.

* * *

А годик тому назад в окрестных деревнях померло трое гробовщиков.

Ох Рифул и ругалась: слишком уж подозрительно.

Но теперь-то все к ней идут, работа есть, впроголодь жить не приходится. Правда, дом маленький и грязный и платье парадное только одно.

Так ведь и Рифул все равно, что ее не сватают.

* * *

Ведьма идет по улице, вынюхивает. По гадким глазам не поймешь, что у нее на уме.

Останавливается напротив дома Рифул, вытягивает шею, высматривает что-то в темных окнах. Крутит белесой головенкой. Уходит.

– Вернется, – шепчет Рифул, вставая с лавки. Мечется по дому, собирая пожитки: платье, сапоги, хлеба пожрать. Бежит в мастерскую: взять пилу, может? Хорошая пила, отцовская.

Да какая там пила.

Надо налегке до леса, а там не страшно ничего.

Рифул с детства привыкла прятаться, не попадаться никому лишний раз на глаза, да и дом их – на крайней улице предпоследний. Рифул знает, как проскочить огородом соседки, чтобы никто ни сном ни духом, а там, пригнувшись, чуть-чуть по высокой траве, в перелесок – и по козьей тропинке вдоль реки за излучину.

Мачеха со своими юбками по натоптанной дорожке пошла, так что пока она корзину дотащила, Рифул ее уже ждала за большим валуном. Ноги-то у Рифул быстрые.

Подкралась сзади, против солнца, чтобы тень не выдала, и только тюк: мачеха свалилась, как мешок с мукой – грузно, даже руками не махнула. И спихнуть ее на стремнину было нетрудно: руки-то у Рифул сильные.

И бегом: тропинка, перелесок, ползком за сараем, через забор – и домой. На все про все – пообедать бы не успела.

А река у них бурная, дно каменистое.

Когда мачеху прибило к берегу в соседнем селе, кто бы там уже разбирался, где тут течением о скалу приложило, а где молоток.

Рифул его хорошо помыла. И стучала потом до посинения, аж соседи пришли ругаться.

* * *

Прошлой весной, уже на границе лета, Рифул по старой памяти пошла за грибами: в самой старой рванине, какую не жалко, в деревянных башмаках, чтобы сапоги не изгваздать.

Ну, и в одном хорошем месте, на открытой полянке, где самое то для сморчков, повстречались ей два незнакомых мужика самого разбойного вида: один плюгавый, повыше, а второй коренастый такой и весь заросший, будто сроду не стригся. И надо ж такому случиться: вышли они на полянку ровнехонько одновременно с Рифул, будто специально подгадали.

– О, – говорит один. – Девка сама бродит и не боится.

– Тощая, – в ответ ему второй. – Кожа да кости. Может, хоть кишочки не слиплись у такой-то худышки?

Рифул так рванула через лес – только пятки замелькали. Башмаки-то она сразу сбросила.

Только эти два урода ее все равно догнали, прижали к дереву, скалятся, а зубы острые, здоровенные, глаза желтые, когти – как у кошек.

– Мы с тобой, – хихикает плюгавый, – поиграем сперва. Люблю черненьких.

Как так вышло, что правая рука, та, что с грибным ножиком, осталась свободной, Рифул не знала. Видно, слишком твари эти расслабились, учуяв легкую добычу.

Словом, пока они опомнились, Рифул успела бородатому в живот раза три натыкать. Орала, как бешеная:

– А-а-а-а-а-а! – наверное, и в деревне слышали.

Потом плюгавый треснул ее о дерево и сразу стало темно.

А как очнулась – ошалела: рядом два разорванных пополам йомских трупа мотыляют сизыми кишками, сочатся черничной кровью, а напротив на корточках сидит плечистый мужик и смотрит так тревожно, сосредоточенно, как ребенок: мама, ты проснулась?

Весь в этой вот кровище фиолетовой, и глаза тоже желтые.

Жалко было тогда, что никак не передать в село: хоронить в дубовом, он хороший, вонь не просочится.

– Ладно, – говорит мужику Рифул, вздохнув. – Жри уже, только чтобы не больно.

Он вытаращился, почесал здоровенной пятерней в затылке, размазывая всякую дрянь по коротким русым волосам.

– А? – вроде как удивился. – Зачем?

Тут уже Рифул вытаращилась, даже вскочила – голова закружилась, лес перед глазами поплыл. Мужик подхватил Рифул подмышки, усадил обратно под сосну. И все так же смотрит. Одуреть можно.

– Как это – зачем? Ты же йома!

– Ты что! – возмущается мужик. – Я – нет!

И глаза такие честные-честные. И желтые. А потом смутился так и бормочет, еле разобрала:

– Я… это… я, можно, пойду?.. – и пальчищем землю ковырнул. – С тобой?.. К… тебе? Меня Дафом звать. Ты красивая.

И тут Рифул завелась. Орет, а сама чувствует: улыбка дурная с лица не сходит. Ну все, подумала, тут мне и аминь.

– Ты, дубина, – вопит, – куда идти собрался – вот так, вонючий, ободранный и весь в говне? Ты глаза свои видел, сукин ты сын? Че ж вы, йома, тупые-то такие? Хоть бы покойников закапывали – может, реже бы вас находили и разделывали под орех!

Вот откуда последнее взялось, Рифул и сама не знала.

А Даф этот будто даже уши прижал, как шкодный кот, смотрит виновато.

– Я, – говорит, – закопаю.

И начал рыть. Руками. Рифул так и подавилась руганью.

С тех пор у них и повелось. Любовь вроде.

* * *

Даф объяснял, – как мог, так и рассказывал, на сколько слов хватило, – что от йома идет особый дух, который клеймор чуют, потому что у них самих в потрохах – кусок йома. И что этим духом все вокруг пропитывается – одежда, дом, огород. И все домашние.

Так что Рифул смотрит, как клеймор ошивается у ее окон и думает: дудки. Не на ту напала.

Хорошее дело, когда на задний двор – отдельная дверь. Огородами, за соседским сараем, через поле, пригнувшись, через перелесок вдоль реки – и к тому камню, у которого Рифул порешила мачеху. И молоток с собой – так, на память.

Никто в нее больше пальцем не ткнет. Осядут где-нибудь подальше. Даф будет вроде как гробовщик, а на самом деле она сама все станет делать. Этому дураку главное все правильно растолковать: не жри людей там, где живешь, закапывай тела, не хами никому, в драку не лезь – убьешь же, сука. Не дави меня, медведь дурной, задушишь.

Никто с ней так не носился, даже батюшка. Чтобы пылинки сдувать, в лицо заглядывать, чтобы по первому слову – что угодно.

А что тупой – так зачем ей шибко умный? Людей ест? А что в них хорошего? Вон люди, к примеру, едят зверье. А зверье-то уж всяко добрее.

Ну, а если и ее когда-нибудь съест, так есть за что.

Даф подпирает камень плечом – грузная, неуклюжая фигура в темноте.

– Рифулочка, – по голосу слышно: улыбка в пол-лица. – Ну что?..

Рифул слышит за спиной лязг, который не заглушает даже шум реки. Кидается в сторону, падает на землю.

И пропускает момент, когда случайно сброшенный Дафом валун катится в воду.

– А? – говорит Даф, ловя белую девку огромной, увитой жилами рукой. Сжимает в кулаке вместе с мечом, вертит, пока та не начинает хрипеть. Разглядывает. – Вот же сопля несчастная. Думал, за мной кого получше пришлют. Ты какой Номер, Сорок Восемь?

И утробно гогочет, будто сказал невесть что смешное.

Из-за тучи выходит луна, и Рифул видит, как в жуткой прорехе на Дафовой щеке поблескивают кривые и острые, как грибной нож, зубы.

И ей не страшно. Она бы и себе такие хотела. И руки посильнее, чтобы самой распиливать бревна на гробы.

Жаль, Рифул про «пробуждение» не знала, когда приходил Черный.

– Ты что за йома такой? – воет клеймор, и по белому ее лицу изо рта сочатся потоки черной крови.

– Не йома я, – зло говорит Даф, сверкая золотыми глазами. – Я Номер Три.

А потом Рифул уже не смотрит, зажмуривается. Крики клеймор обрываются, что-то падает с грохотом и лязгом – и Даф – обычной, человеческой рукой – трогает ее за плечо.

– Ну ты что, маленькая? – бормочет он. – Испугалась?

Рифул открывает глаза. Даф сидит на корточках, загораживая своей мощной рамой весь обзор. Будто нарочно. Будто и правда ее от всего бережет, будто они давно не решили.

Ладонь у него влажная.

– А руки ты мыл? – взвивается Рифул. – Руки мыл, спрашиваю? А рожа у кого в кровище?

Даф понуро бредет к воде.

Рифул встает. Нужно разглядеть все, что осталось.

* * *

Если б он что-то скрывал, Рифул, может, и боялась бы, но этот дуболом как на ладони. Страх, обожание, злость, похоть – ничего-то он не скроет на своей тупой роже.

Он как будто сам Рифул боится. А еще больше – что она куда-то денется. Говорит:

– Я тебя не трону. Посмотрю только. Так тебя хочу – страшно, разорву.

И краснеет, как невеста. Бока ходят ходуном, точно кузнечные меха.

– Ты на мою сестренку похожа, – говорит. – Ее убили, я не успел. А тебя и спасать не надо. Ты и сама о-го-го…

Рифул знает, что «сама», только ничего не помнит. Ей Даф рассказал – как сумел. Сказал: ох и клеймор из тебя бы вышла.

И с тех пор Рифул себя боится.

Потому что не помнит она, чтобы ходила той весной с отцом по грибы. И чтобы он стал йома и захотел ее сожрать – тоже не помнит.

И чтобы убила его и сбросила тело в реку, молясь: пусть унесет подальше вниз по течению.

И чтобы мачеха ее потом допрашивала: где батюшка? А она только улыбалась.

А Даф говорит: сам видел. С тех пор временами за тобой приглядываю.

Рифул бы и не поверила, только видит: Даф не умеет врать.

И шагают они вдвоем по лесу. В котомке – парадное платье, молоток, краюха и полсотни берас. Даф спрятал пожитки за пазуху, как величайшее сокровище.

Рифул сама ведет его за руку, положив ладонь поверх его сжатого кулака.

Даф говорил: просто вшивали – да и всё, а потом как в аду. Каждый миг в сознании. Ничем не поили, ничего не делали. Ждали – выживет, нет. Кто выжил, тот и молодец.

Ты такая у меня, Рифулочка, ох и клеймор бы из тебя была.

Рифул хорошо рассмотрела выпотрошенную ведьму. Превозмогая тошноту, как следует поковырялась в ее нутре.

Хорошо бы еще поймать какого-нибудь черноробого.

Она гробовщица и давно не боится смерти. Она готова рискнуть.

Им просто нужны крепкие нитки и йома.


End file.
